


Leave This to Me

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: ...with beach volleyball, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico trying to impress Percy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy finds it utterly entertaining to see his boyfriend struggle with beach volleyball.





	Leave This to Me

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Leave This to Me || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Leave This to Me

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, dorks in love

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Cecil, Lou Ellen, Austin, Kayla

Summary: Prompt: "I think you should leave this kind of thing to me." for Nicercy.

Percy finds it utterly entertaining to see his boyfriend struggle with beach volleyball.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Leave This to Me_

Percy grinned fondly as he sat at the beach, watching his boyfriend be awkward and flail. It was refreshing. Nico didn't do a lot of deliberate awkward flailing. He preferred to glare his opponents into submission before gloomily stalking away into the next shady corner.

But Nico had been challenged by Will. And Nico did not do well with challenges. Percy knew Will had used him to poke Nico; everyone knew Nico liked to try and impress Percy (which, utterly unnecessary because Percy was mighty impressed by his dorkish boyfriend already). So Will had poked until Nico rose to the challenge and joined the blonde to show that he could indeed master this beach volleyball thing Will was speaking of.

Nico had not mastered this beach volleyball thing.

"I feel bad for your boyfriend, but it's making my boyfriend laugh, so I'm not overly sympathetic", commented Jake next to Percy.

Percy grunted in acknowledgment. The two boys were sitting on a blanket at the beach at Camp Half-Blood, watching a three-on-three match between Cecil, Lou, Nico and Will, Kayla, Austin. And Will was laughing _loudly_ and happily, so Percy couldn't hold it against Jake that he enjoyed the show. Percy was feeling a tiny bit bad for his own flailing boyfriend though. When Nico landed face-first in the sand again, Percy had mercy.

"I think you should leave this kind of thing to me."

He helped Nico up and kissed him gently before tapping in and joining Cecil and Lou. Nico groaned as he collapsed on the blanket where Percy had preciously been sitting. He watched pleased how Percy wiped the floor with the children of Apollo and afterward walked up to Nico to collapse on top of the son of Hades and kiss him in post-victory euphoria.

"Yeah. Beach-based sports. I think I will leave them up to you", grunted Nico grumpily.

"Babe, you're plenty impressive in other aspects", assured Percy fondly, kissing Nico gently once more.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
